newstudentfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonnie
Bonnie (real name: unknown) is a rabbit/human Officer Worker of the HOP Galactic Police Force. She serves as a recurring anti-hero of the series after her previous villain position in the HOP arc. Profile Appearance (PG & ME) Bonnie is a humanoid figure with bunny ears. Unlike most rabbits, she has mostly human aspects. The only rabbit aspects that retain are her ears and tail. Her human features are as follows: yellow colored eyes, long black hair (and cut short black hair after HOP arc), tall slender build, and small breasts. Personality (HOP arc) Bonnie is a by-the-book cop with a small gap to go off-course the mission plan. However, she becomes more embarrassed when someone mentions how she looks like a porn actress, Barbara the Bunny Girl. Personality (post-HOP arc) Bonnie is a lazy for-hire odd job worker that wouldn't do anything if it doesn't pay her. However, when her close friends are in trouble, she tries regardless of pay. She still retains her distaste and embarrassment for being compared to the porn actress, Barbara the Bunny Girl. Pre-Giga Era Bonnie is a resident of Earth that is born from experiments from the work of Dr. Calcaneus. She grew up to live on Earth but had tied her ears down with her hair to hide the fact that she was a hybrid. When she reached the age of 10, Dr. Calcaneus used his connection to HOP and shipped her off to the 5th HOP Academy of the Indigo Kingdom. Humans being rare in the Kingdom, the half-bred's presence ticked off other students in the Academy. Despite it, Bonnie graduated at age 15 at the top of her class in fieldwork. During the HOP arc, Bonnie is already reaching the ranks of HOP. However, the higher-ups only gave Bonnie busy work that didn't involve actual police work. Fed up with this, the Giga entity used this to pushed Bonnie to go on a rogue mission to take over Earth to help the Indigo Kindom expand their kingdom. However, this didn't go her way and got defeated by and befriending the New Students. After this arc, Bonnie made more recurring supporting roles in the series and aiding with the fight against Giga-Jun. Modern Era The background and the HOP arc are the same as the Pre-Giga's details. Other Roles Officer Worker of HOP The Officer Worker is an insult used in HOP to insult Bonnie. This is due to the higher-ups giving Bonnie non-police work and not giving her any cases to solve. Relationships Dr. Calcaneus Dr. Calcaneus is Bonnie's adopted father after being created. Bonnie doesn't like her father due to playing god on a daily basis. Regardless, she deals with him before the conclusion of the HOP arc due to supplying money for rent and food in Captial A of the planet Indigo. After the HOP arc, she wanders space on her modified, HOP ship looking for work while avoiding HOP agents. Trivia Her go-to catchphrase is "Barbara's a bunny, I am a rabbit!".